Insatisfactorio
by Earwen Neruda
Summary: Los hombres son raros, tan raros que ni siquiera ella, la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger, consigue entenderlos. ¿Todos tienen ese matiz oscuro en los ojos y gruñen como si fueran perros? Y lo más importante, ¿fue Sirius Black joven alguna vez?


**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes aquí descritos me pertenece. Únicamente son míos mi mente, la incombustible llama de la imaginación y, quizá, mi cordura. Lo poco que tengo, os lo ofrezco. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

_A **Dream-kat**, porque soy una Santa Claus con retraso._

* * *

**Insatisfactorio (I)**

* * *

Hermione es buena en muchas cosas y no le importa demostrarlo. Se ha acostumbrado, un poco y aunque suene pedante, a las miradas de admiración de Harry cuando saca un Extraordinario en Pociones, los ceños fruncidos por la envidia de Parvarti y Lavender al verle cogida de la mano de Viktor Krum en cuarto curso y la sonrisa disimulada de McGonagall cada vez que hace callar a Malfoy con un_"hurón"_a media voz cuando intenta pavonearse en clase. Le gusta (no puede negarlo) que la gente reconozca su esfuerzo con el trabajo en la PEDDO, el Ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix. 

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Cuando Ronald Weasley la retó aquella mañana de lunes (todavía recuerda la fecha exacta, el día y hasta la hora, si la apuras demasiado) ella no pudo más que entrecerrar los ojos, cuadrar los hombros y murmurar un apenas audible _"eso ya lo veremos"._

No había sido la intención del pelirrojo que ella se tomara su comentario más o menos inocente tan enserio, eso seguro. Pero una vez dado el primer paso su orgullo le impedía retroceder y pedir perdón, así que el de los ojos azules simplemente había apretado los labios y había añadido

- No pienso retirarlo, Hermione. Sabes tan bien como yo que no tienes ni idea de chicos.

Y aquello sólo había empeorado la situación.

Aquel día, en la cocina de la Madriguera, quiso convencerse a si misma de que aquello era mentira. Se dijo que Ron tenía el tacto de un Colacuerno Húngaro y que sólo hacía aquello para enfadarla porque le había dolido enterarse de que su hermana, Ginny, tenía novio a la tierna edad de catorce años. Pensó, para si misma y en voz baja, que nada de todo aquello debía alterarla, que no le daría esa satisfacción.

Ella había besado a Viktor Krum el año pasado (ella, no él), y un beso podía considerarse como contacto con el sexo contrario, desde luego. Además había crecido junto a Harry y Ron, dos amigos varones, y podría decirse que siempre se había llevado mejor con el sector masculino de Gryffindor, su casa, antes que con el femenino.

Sabía que a los chicos les gustaba el quidditch, intercambiar cromos de las ranas de chocolate entre clase y clase e imaginarse lo que había bajo las faldas de las chicas de séptimo curso.

Había leído a la tierna edad de ocho años todo libro que cayera en sus manos sobre sexualidad y desarrollo, al cumplir los nueve memorizó todos y cada uno de los músculos del cuerpo y en aquel momento, con quince, era capaz de decir sin equivocarse ni una vez el nombre de todos los procesos biológicos que tienen lugar en el organismo del ser humano y el número exacto de chicos que habían intentado mirar bajo de su falda, también.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes, grandísimo bocazas? – gritó más que dijo, y salió de allí pisando fuerte, dejándolos a Ron con las tostadas untadas de mermelada a medio comer en la boca.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación tropezó varias veces con sus propios zapatos y tubo que agarrarse a la barandilla de madera maciza para no caer. Intentó infundirse algo de calma pensando que todo aquello era una soberana tontería, pero nada que no fuera una retahíla de palabras peligrosamente parecidas a _"capullo"_y_ "metomentodo" _se le venía a la cabeza cuando pensaba en lo que había dicho Ron.

Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta se limitó a cerrarla con un sonoro portazo que resonó en Grimmauld Place como un trueno y se dejó caer en la cama, boca arriba, mirando el blanco techo.

- ¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? – se escuchó la voz ronca de Sirius desde el baño.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse. Había olvidado casi por completo que no estaban solos; el padrino de Harry permanecía encerrado en la que había sido su antigua casa (algo que él se empeñaba en ocultar, pues _"mi verdadera casa siempre fue la de los Potter, por mucho que le pesara a la bruja de mi madre"_), caminando de una habitación a otra como un león enjaulado.

Su humor había mejorado notablemente desde que le dieron la noticia de que iban a pasar algún tiempo (un asunto sobre esa Orden del Fénix de la que nadie le había querido hablar) allí con él, pero sus modales no habían cambiado.

- Mal hablado. – susurró para sí con desaprobación.

Antes de caer dormida una sola pregunta le rondaba la cabeza: si todo aquello era en realidad la estupidez que parecía¿por qué le importaba tanto?

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El primer roce fue por pura casualidad.

Habían pasado tres días desde la discusión, por así decirlo, con el pelirrojo, y Hermione estaba tan ocupada intentando no quemarse mientras ayudaba a la señora Weasley con la cena que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había entrado en la cocina.

Giró sobre sí misma con las manos cubiertas de harina y a punto estuvo de gritar cuando vio a Sirius de pie en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y un rictus de desesperación en los labios.

- ¿Vais a tardar mucho más?

Molly no tuvo que mirar por encima de su hombro para saber con quien estaba hablando. Murmuró algo que sonó como _"siempre igual de impaciente" _antes de dejar la cuchara de madera que estaba usando para remover la salsa del pavo y coger un puñado de sal.

- Todavía no son las doce, Sirius. Tenemos tiempo.

- Ya¿pero falta mucho?

La mujer bufó mientras le daba vueltas a la salsa con renovaba energía (y tal vez demasiada fuerza).

- Eres peor que un niño de dos años.

El aludido sonrió sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la señora Weasley, y Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía hacerlo. Le pareció que el gesto le quedaba raro, acostumbrada como estaba a verlo gruñir casi a todas horas como un perro rabioso, tal vez incluso hasta un poco forzado, pero las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos grises y apagados insinuaban que habían habido tiempos mejores. Tiempos en los que el joven Sirius, uno que no había pasado años encerrado en Azkaban y vivía en un mundo menos descarnado, reía casi a diario y hacía reír también (seguro) con su humor negro y descarado.

- Estaría de mucho mejor humor si pudiera salir a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

- No.

- Molly, los dos somos adultos y…

- Pues entonces compórtate como uno y deja de decir tonterías. Sabes tan bien como yo que salir a la calle sería un suicidio, con el Ministerio buscándote y todos esos mortífagos sueltos... – siguió removiendo la salsa con concentración en lo que Hermione supuso, era un intento desesperado por que Sirius se diera por vencido y se fuera a decorar el árbol con Harry, Ron y los gemelos.

No lo consiguió.

- El Ministerio puede besarme el culo. – El Black no se interrumpió por la mirada furibunda que Molly le había lanzado. – Y los mortífagos no me reconocerían en mi forma canina ni aunque me meara en sus botas de piel de serpiente.

- ¡Sirius, por favor!

Volvió a sonreír, y esta vez, a pesar de su raciocinio, Hermione no pudo evitar imitarlo. La señora Weasley no tardó en asesinarla con la mirada a ella también.

- Hermione, cariño¿crees que podrías ir al desván a buscar un poco de ajenjo? Se ha terminado.

No le cupo duda de que la mandaba lejos de allí únicamente para que no alentara las ideas de Sirius, pero decidió complacerla de todas formas. Tampoco es que estuviera cómoda con la idea de que él saliera al exterior en forma de perro de todas formas, así que asintió levemente con la cabeza y salió por el mismo marco en el que seguía apoyándose el de los ojos grises.

A la hora de la verdad, y aunque llevaba los brazos cuidadosamente alzados para no manchar nada, no pudo evitar que su mano izquierda rozase sutilmente la mejilla áspera de él.

Aquella misma noche, cuando todos terminaron de cenar y Ginny le hablaba sobre Roger a media voz para que Ron no se enterase, Hermione tuvo que reprimir una carcajada suave cuando George dijo a viva voz

"_Sirius, tienes algo en la mejilla"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La segunda vez fue intencionada.

Podría dar varias razones para disculparse, desde que necesitaba probarse a sí misma hasta que él era la persona más accesible y menos cercana a ella en aquel momento (Merlín sabía que el profesor Lupin no era una opción). Pero la única verdad era que el brillo de comprensión en los ojos claros de Ron cuando se percató de sus intenciones era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante.

- No es necesario que te pongas en ridículo – había dicho el pelirrojo (a pesar de todo con los ojos muy abiertos) cuando ella bajó las escaleras con paso lento pero seguro. Los ojos levemente perfilados y la falda tres discretos dedos por encima de su rodilla.

Aquello sólo la envalentonó más.

Sirius no la había mirado más de lo normal, por supuesto. Cuando ella entró en el comedor pomposo y señorial de la que había sido la casa de los Black esperando que el perfume de Ginny fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para impregnar el aire, él continuó hablando animadamente con Arthur sobre algo que no llegó a escuchar (algo probablemente muggle, para disgusto de uno de los retratos que colgaban de una de las paredes, que intentaban ignorarlos en la medida posible, demasiado acostumbrado a las salidas de tono del nuevo dueño de Grimmauld Place).

Era como hacer una poción o alguno de esos extravagantes experimentos científicos. Primero intentó captar su atención dando rítmicos golpes en el brazo del sillón en el que se había sentado, con su libro de Runas Antiguas en el regazo, pero el único que pareció percatarse del molesto ruido de sus dedos repiqueteando contra el material del asiento fue el señor Weasley, que le dedicó una mirada divertida sin ni siquiera interrumpir su conversación.

Así que probó a mirarlo directamente. Sin batir coquetamente las pestañas o hacer caídas de ojos porque _"francamente, eso sería ridículo"_, sino simplemente así. Mirándole.

Y Sirius no pareció darse cuenta de que los ojos oscuros de la amiga de su ahijado no le habían abandonado desde hacía una media hora, pero Hermione continuó inspeccionándole (¿cuándo había dejado de intentar captar su atención para estudiarle?).

Lo recorrió de arriba a abajo, de la cabeza a los pies. Pasó por las raíces de su pelo negro, tan negro como la misma noche, los ojos grises (y no quiso pensar que eran típicamente Black porque sabía que Sirius se tomaría aquello como una ofensa, así que se encargó de encontrar un matiz entre azul oscuro y negro que no había visto en los ojos fríos de Malfoy o los siniestros del retrato de Walburga), la boca pequeña que se expandía de una forma imposible cada vez que reía como en ese momento hacía, como si los pulmones fueran a salírsele y absorbiera todo el aire de la habitación cada vez que tomaba aire.

Se detuvo un poco más en las manos grandes, que descansaban una en el respaldo del sofá y otra en su rodilla, e imaginó durante unos momentos varias situaciones en las que no hubieran estado tensas, si es que alguna vez no lo habían estado. Lo evocó cómodamente sentado, como ahora, en la sala común de Gryffindor, con el mismo brillo peligroso en los ojos, la misma edad en el corazón y quizá unas cuantas arrugas menos.

A lo mejor el padre de Harry podría haber estado hablando a un volumen demasiado alto a su lado para llamar la atención de Lily Evans y Remus, un poco más alejado, leía un libro mientras negaba con la cabeza. Tal vez los dedos no habían estado en tensión cuando se había acercado a Peter para susurrarle alguna barbaridad que nada tenía que ver con la guerra al oído sin ni siquiera imaginar lo que aquella amistad acarrearía años después mientras el fuego chisporroteaba en la chimenea.

Y en ese momento y de sopetón, Hermione deseó haber estado ahí para poder ver sus movimientos despreocupados y escuchar los alaridos de felicidad al montar en una escoba. Conocer al Sirius Black que no llegaría a conocer nunca, el que no daba miedo cada vez que bajaba la voz para amenazar a Snape y no tenía la espalda cubierta de heridas.

Arthur no tardó en levantarse porque se le hacía tarde para ir al Ministerio, y ambos se quedaron solos en el enorme comedor, uno frente al otro. Para entonces Hermione estaba ya tan metida en su lectura que no se había dado cuenta de cuando la falda había bajado hasta cubrir también sus rodillas. Entonces, y sólo entonces, cuando el maquillaje de sus ojos se había estropeado de tanto frotarse los ojos inconscientemente por el cansancio y ella había dejado de golpear el sillón con sus manos, Sirius la miró.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

- Los tres mosqueteros. – contestó ella, todavía demasiado sumergida en las páginas escritas con letra pequeña y demasiado junta del libro del francés Dumas.

No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que Sirius estuvo junto a ella (uno de los mechones de pelo oscuro rozando su frente), leyendo por encima de su cabeza con los ojos encendidos y una expresión difícil de catalogar en la cara.

- James solía decir que él era D'Artagnan, el muy engreído.

Pues claro. James era D'Artagnan y el profesor Lupin, Peter y él mismo, los tres mosqueteros.

A Hermione le hubiera gustado saber qué contestó Sirius exactamente la primera vez que el padre de Harry lo dijo.

Entonces, y podría jurarlo si hiciera falta, casi en un acto reflejo, la mano suave de ella rozó la grande y maltratada por los años de él. Seguía teniendo la piel demasiado áspera y todos los músculos tensos, pero eso era lo de menos cuando sus ojos turbios se clavaron en los emocionados de la castaña, interrogantes.

Y lo supo. El contacto físico era lo único que conseguía pillarlo por sorpresa.

(¿Sería así con todos los demás?)

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La tercera vez no fue el brillo en los ojos de Ron lo que la impulsó a moverse.

La señora Weasley no paraba de ir de aquí para allá limpiando todo lo que caía en sus manos y gritándoles a Fred y George que dejasen de encantar las cabezas de los elfos para que cantaran canciones sobre culos grandes, seguramente para mantenerse lo suficientemente ocupada como para eludir las preguntas de Ron, Ginny y ella misma sobre la tardanza de Harry.

- No pasa nada, chicos. Llegará pronto. – era todo lo que se dignaba a decir cada vez que conseguían abordarla en alguno de los pasillos.

Pero estaba claro que algo pasaba. Las visitas de Ojoloco, Remus y aquella chica pelo cambiante que si no recordaba mal se llamaba Nymphadora se hacían cada vez más frecuentes desde hacía algunos días, y si de algo estaba segura era de que aquello tenía que ver, directa o indirectamente, con su amigo.

Aquel día se encargó de quedarse a solas con Sirius.

Cuando Molly les asignó un ala de la casa que limpiar, como cada semana, fingió estar lo bastante disgustada con Ron como para no querer acercársele (_"Ronald",_le había dicho, y inevitablemente la mujer había mordido el anzuelo) y odiar lo suficiente el retrato de la señora Black como para no ayudar a Ginny a limpiar el polvo de las cortinas que lo tapaban. Algo que no estaba del todo alejado de la realidad, se dijo para justificarse a si misma.

Los dos terminaron limpiando la sala donde dormía Buckbeak, en el segundo piso. Era un sitio grande, demasiado para ser únicamente la guarida del animal, y olía raro. Los muebles habían sido desplazados hacia las paredes y el suelo estaba cubierto de plumas similares a la que Harry todavía guardaba bajo su almohada, en Hogwarts (aquella que Sirius le había enviado junto a su Saeta de Fuego) y paja, dándole un aspecto aún más grotesco.

La única ventaja que Hermione pudo encontrar fue que había un gran ventanal justo enfrente de la cama improvisada del hipogrifo que daba a la concurrida calle y le permitía ver un poco del ajetreo exterior. Gente moviéndose y continuando con su cotidiana vida, completamente ajena a todo lo que se les venía encima.

Supuso que aquella era la razón por la que Sirius adoraba pasar el tiempo encerrado allí.

Llevaban limpiando más de una hora en completo silencio cuando se decidió a hablar.

- Me pregunto – dijo en voz alta para que él le prestase atención. La expresión de su cara no varió ni un ápice al oír su voz, pero no pudo evitar envararse en su sitio, junto a la puerta. – qué estará haciendo Harry ahora.

Él murmuró un _"sutil"_entre dientes con un tonillo burlón que no le pasó desapercibido.

- ¿Intentas sacarme información?

Hermione enrojeció hasta la última raíz de su enmarañado cabello.

- Harry está bien, es un mago extraordinario. Tuvo un pequeño problema con un par de dementores, pero se las arregló para deshacerse de ellos sin despeinarse.

- ¿Dementores? – gimoteó, llevándose ambas manos a la boca. - ¿En Privet Drive?

Sirius no la escuchó.

- … aunque claro, lo de despeinarse es hipotético. Tiene el mismo pelo que su padre.

Oírle bromear en voz alta con aquella naturalidad, como si fuera diez años más joven, la pilló por sorpresa. Su voz había sonado distinta, igual de ronca pero más liviana, intimidante como antes, sí, pero en otro sentido (uno que hacía que el calor se apoderase de sus mejillas y quisiera enterrar la cabeza bajo las plumas y la paja).

Incapaz de aguantar su mirada durante mucho tiempo más, Hermione desvió la suya propia hacia una de las paredes pintadas de un sobrio color amarillo apagado y se percató de que estaba llena, de arriba a abajo y derecha a izquierda, de fotos que no parecían recientes. Así que, con la naturaleza curiosa que solía aflorar en ocasiones como aquella, se acercó a ella con las manos tras la espalda y los ojos brillando con anticipación.

- ¿Puedo?

- Claro.

Lo primero que distinguió fue una moto negra y enorme que permanecía quieta en su sitio mientras un chico de pelo rebelde y sonrisa gamberra (_gamberra_, sonaba un poco como Fred y George) la montaba, atusándose el pelo con la mano derecha y fingiendo darle gas con la izquierda. Segundos después otro un poco más alto de ojos claros, chaqueta de cuero y una manera de caminar que le resultaba increíblemente familiar (lenta, despreocupada, con grandes zancadas que hacían que su pelo largo se moviese de un lago a otro) le daba una colleja y voceaba algo que ella no atinaba a leer en sus labios antes de quitarle las gafas y salir corriendo. Entonces él también se levantaba para perseguirlo y la foto quedaba vacía, menos llena de vida que antes sin los dos chicos que debían ser James y Sirius.

- Cómo lo echo de menos.

Hermione no supo si se refería a James o a la moto.

Quizá a quien más echaba de menos era al Sirius Black de diecisiete años.

Dio un pequeño grito cuando llegó a la tercera foto empezando por la derecha, que retrataba una habitación enorme de paredes amarillas y muebles perfectamente distribuidos para ocupar el espacio justo (ni un poco más ni un poco menos). De pie frente a la cama de matrimonio posaban cuatro personas; una mujer de aspecto severo, un hombre de ojos grises y dos niños de no más de nueve años, uno con los ojos de su padre y otro que los tenía oscuros y más grandes, más acuosos y tristes. El primero, más mayor, no dejaba de hacerle pedorretas a la cámara haciendo reír a su hermano y le sacaba la lengua a su madre cuando ella no miraba, de vez en cuando.

Le resultaba tan familiar que era imposible no atar cabos.

- ¡Ésta era la habitación de tus padres!

- Sí.

- ¡Y ésa era su cama! – señaló el nido, por llamarlo de alguna manera, desde el que Buckbeak la mirada, cómodamente tumbado.

- Sí.

- Y tú la has llenado de paja y has dejado que un hipogrifo la ocupara, y ahora huele mal.

Sirius soltó una carcajada que tuvo que haber resonado hasta en Hogwarts, a la fuerza.

- Oh, dios, sí.

- Pero eso es… es…- Hermione no pudo evitar acompañarlo también, por muy fuera de lugar que aquello le pareciera, cuando acompañó su atronadora risa con un escueto _"¿no te parece genial?"_ que le hizo pensar que tenía nueve años otra vez, como en aquella foto. Sólo faltaba que le sacara la lengua.

- No me gustan las motos, – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar la imagen de aquel mastodóntico cacharro. – pero ésta era bonita.

Al escuchar _"era"_ fue él quien arrugó el entrecejo.

La castaña se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla antes de continuar, paseando la mirada todavía por la pared que Sirius había decidido convertir en una máquina del tiempo.

- Seguro que tenías mucho éxito con las chicas. – soltó en un susurro, casi sacándose las palabras a la fuerza de la garganta. Después lo miró con la cara ardiendo y la mirada fija en la de él, orgullosa.

"_Menuda frase más… de chica. De chica retrasada"_

Había estado buscando la manera perfecta de decirlo desde su discusión con Ron (una que había incluido búlgaros que juegan al quidditch y algún que otro _"francamente, Ronald"_), pero no esperaba que sonara tan infantil e insignificante, con su voz de niña demasiado pequeña comparada con la de él y las manos temblándole detrás de la espalda, donde Sirius no podía verlas.

Ella ya había tenido una conversación así con Viktor, se dijo. Viktor era mayor, como él, y tenía una espalda ancha e interminable que le hacía sentir chiquitita.

Y un lunar en la nuca, justo donde acababa el pelo.

Pero Viktor no tenía, ni por asomo, aquel brillo en los ojos, un matiz entre claro y oscuro que estaba segura, sólo podía proporcionar la edad. Viktor no se emocionaba cuando alguien le hablaba de motos voladoras o mencionaba la palabra merodear sin querer en medio de una frase.

- Sobretodo con las más mayores.

_Sutil._

Hermione sonrió y consiguió decir algo que sonó, con suerte, como _"vaya, qué tarde es" _porque estaba demasiado acostumbrada a librar batallas como para no saber cuando retirarse.

- Buenas noches.

Sirius no tenía ningún lunar, pero cada vez que la miraba le hacía sentir chiquitita.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

La semana siguiente lo evitó en la medida posible.

Se encerraba en su habitación con una montaña de libros que Ron siempre miraba de hito en hito con la excusa de buscar alguna ley mágica que especificara sobre el uso de magia como defensa propia en menores de edad para ayudar a Harry, y no salía más que para comer. A veces ni eso.

Metía la nariz en _"Leyes y tratados mágicos: todo lo que hay que saber sobre tu sociedad" _a las diez de mañana y no la sacaba hasta las doce, cuando Molly tocaba con los nudillos en la madera de la puerta de su habitación para que bajase al comedor. Entonces suspiraba, se levantaba de la cama y pasaba las manos pequeñas por la camiseta para alisarla (a pesar de que no tuviese ninguna arruga).

En la mesa nunca le pedía la sal a Sirius porque no quería tocarle. No le importaba mantener una conversación basada en la fría cortesía que había vuelto a establecerse entre ellos, pero desde hacía unos días se la pedía a Remus o a Fred, que terminaba derramándola irremediablemente sobre el plato de sopa de Ojoloco las noches que se quedaba a cenar.

- Uy, qué descuido. Desde que nos mandaste a George y a mí montar guardia en la puerta _a las doce de la noche _tengo un pulso…

De vez en cuando tropezaba con sus ojos sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que estaba mirando en su dirección. Entonces se llevaba el vaso de agua a la boca, limpiaba su boca con la servilleta y se excusaba para levantarse lo más rápido posible. Las excusas eran varias: que no tenía hambre, le había entrado sueño, estaba mareada, necesitaba leer para aclarar la mente (algo que nadie le discutía, ni siquiera Ron, porque aquello era _"tan propio de ti, Hermione"_)… todas diferentes e igual de absurdas, pero eficientes.

Hasta que dejaron de serlo.

Aquel día, un martes que fácilmente podría haber sido trece, Molly, Arthur y Ginny habían salido a comprar. Grimmauld Place se había quedado sin leche, huevos y harina, y los demás estaban demasiado ocupados reuniéndose a sus espaldas e intentando no pronunciar la palabra Orden delante de los más pequeños como para preocuparse, así que, tras unos diez minutos de discusión con los gemelos porque no le pareció apropiado conseguirles bombas fétidas atómicas, la señora Weasley salió a la calle con su marido de un brazo y su hija del otro con el poco dinero muggle que había guardado para emergencias como aquella.

Los demás no tardaron en irse también. No hacía falta ser una lumbrera para darse cuenta de que el profesor Lupin no se había acordado de que tenía cosas que hacer hasta que no llegó Nymphadora, o de que ella no se había ofrecido a acompañarle a la biblioteca sólo porque le pillaba de camino al Ministerio. Ojoloco la había sobresaltado con un _"¡Alerta permanente!" _antes de perderse con un portazo y Bill lo siguió no mucho después, demasiado aburrido como para quedarse.

Y ella se quedó allí, de pie frente a la puerta con la desagradable sensación de que enterrar la nariz en un libro no iba a salvarla esta vez.

- Si echas a correr ahora puede que llegues a tu habitación antes de que me acerque. – la voz de Sirius llegaba desde el mismo hall en el que ella estaba, a sus espaldas.

Hermione se giró, de manera que los dos quedaron cara a cara; él apoyado en la pared forrada de papel demasiado viejo como para no caerse a trozos y ella sopesando las posibilidades que tenía de contestar su comentario sin sonar demasiado descortés. Como no se le ocurrió nada creyó que lo más apropiado era dedicarle una corta sonrisa para quitarle hierro al asunto e intentar pasarlo de largo con la cabeza alta.

Escuchó un bufido y después su mano se cerró entorno a su muñeca.

(¿Era así como debía sentirse una chica cuando conseguía que un chico la tocara, con aquella corriente subiéndole por la espina dorsal hasta casi conseguir erizarle el pelo de la cabeza con electricidad estática?)

- ¿Qué he hecho mal, Hermione?

(¿Así era cómo debía sonar su nombre, como una tortura lenta en la boca de él?)

La empujó contra la pared con violencia al ver que no contestaba, provocando que un pedazo de papel pintado y cochambroso se derrumbara sobre sus cabezas.

- Me parece que me he portado bastante bien todas estas semanas desde tu pelea con el pelirrojo¿no? – ejerció más presión en su agarre.- Cuando me has tocado yo no te he tocado a ti, y cuando te me has insinuado (bastante mal, por cierto) no he intentado follarte contra el suelo de mi habitación.

- ¡Eso es…! – su réplica sonó alta y aguda, tanto fue así que la voz de Walburga les llegó desde el fondo de la casa, a pesar de estar cubierto su retrato aún por las cortinas de terciopelo.

- ¡SANGRECUCIAS EN LA NOBLE Y ANCESTRAL CASA DE LOS BLACK!

La ignoraron.

- Y ganas no me han faltado.

(¿Con esa misma corriente concentrándose en una única parte de su cuerpo, más allá del ombligo, derritiendo todo aquello que no fuera la mano de Sirius pasando de su muñeca a su codo? Del codo al hombro. Del hombro a la clavícula)

- ¡…INMUNDOS, ASQUEROSOS MONTONES DE ESTIÉRCOL!

Lo siguiente que notó fue la cremallera de los pantalones vaqueros de él contra su propia entrepierna. La repentina fricción le hizo ahogar un gemido que de todas maneras no hubiera llegado a ver la luz porque los labios resecos de Sirius colisionaron con los suyos casi haciéndole daño. A pesar de ello (de que su cabeza la gritara que no a gritos y los oídos le pitaran), todo en lo que podía pensar era en humedecerlos hasta que volvieran a adquirir el color rojizo que tenían en la fotografía que había visto en la habitación de Buckbeak.

- ¡…ATREVIÉNDOSE A ENSUCIAR…!

Las manos de Hermione no se movieron de su pecho, que subía y bajaba a un ritmo animal, mientras que las de Sirius subían y bajaban sin dejarse un solo sitio por explorar: tocó la cintura de su pantalón de color canela y levantó el jersey con una enorme H bordada, estiró de su pelo para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás y mordió su barbilla con un ansia que ella no era consciente de haber provocado.

Él no besaba, lamía (exactamente como un perro). Pasó la lengua por el interior de su boca y no le importó que sus dientes chocaran ni que el roce de cadera contra cadera se hubiera trasformado en embestidas con la ropa todavía puesta, haciendo chocar la espalda de Hermione con la superficie dura que la mantenía presionada contra su cuerpo.

- ¡…VERGÜENZA…!

(¿Tenía que ser así tu primer beso en condiciones, con demasiada saliva como para estar bien y demasiado placer como para estar mal?)

La castaña se aferró a sus costillas con tanta fuerza por debajo de la camiseta color gris que tenía que estar haciéndole daño, pero él no se quejó y ella (marisabidilla como pocas, a veces algo mandona) tampoco pensaba dejar que lo hiciese.

Crookshanks maulló furiosamente y se le erizaron todos los pelos del lomo pensando, tal vez, que aquel hombre que ahora posicionaba una pierna entre las de su dueña y la inmovilizaba casi por completo la estaba atacando, pero no tuvo otro remedio que apartarse cuando una de las zapatillas de Sirius salió volando por los aires hasta casi acertarle en la oreja izquierda.

- ¡…CORRUP…!

Los dedos de él estaban peligrosamente cerca de su ombligo cuando se separaron. Fue cinco minutos antes de que Molly, Arthur y Ginny girasen la esquina que llevaba a la calle del doce de Grimmauld Place, pero no hizo falta que nadie les interrumpiera para que los dos fueran conscientes de lo que estaban haciendo. Todavía estaban tan cerca que sus narices (la larga de él y la respingona de ella, que seguramente debía oler a libro nuevo. O eso pensaba Sirius) se tocaban cada vez que respiraban el mismo aire en bocanadas demasiado grandes, y debajo de las uñas de Hermione parecía que se había grabado permanentemente la textura de su piel.

_Áspera._

(¿Tan contradictorios eran los hombres, tan imperfectos¿Tan complicado tenía que ser todo aquello en lo que estuvieran involucrados, no iba a acabar todo tan bien como en las grandes historias de amor?)

- Soy un pederasta depravado. – dijo.

Y ella no pudo más que darle la razón.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Faltaban horas para su regreso a Hogwarts cuando Hermione volvió a quedarse a solas con Sirius. Hacía días que Harry había llegado sano y salvo trayendo un humor de mil demonios y una mala noticia que al final se había solucionado bajo el brazo (ella ya se lo había dicho: la ley 311.8 especificaba que el uso de la magia en defensa propia estaba permitido a cualquier edad, había estado informándose ese verano).

- Prométeme que no te meterás en líos este año. Mierda, parezco tu padre. Es igual: prométeme que seguirás viva la próxima vez que nos veamos, por lo menos.

Ella rodó los ojos.

- Como si fuera posible que un año en Hogwarts sea normal. – la miró con gravedad, así que añadió un escueto: – Te lo prometo.

Sirius rió suavemente, sabiendo que había vuelto a salirse con la suya, y a pesar de no ser la primera vez que lo escuchaba, el sonido le recordó al chirriante que producía una caja vieja que había estado mucho tiempo sin abrirse.

Se puso de puntillas, estirándose sobre si misma para alcanzar sus labios y darle un suave beso que él respondió cerrando los ojos y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo. Cuando intentó profundizarlo, se apartó con una media sonrisa y un simple

- Hermione…

- Francamente, Sirius- no la dejó terminar.

- Cuando tengas dieciocho años¿vale? Entonces podrás experimentar todo lo que quieras. Y a mí nadie intentará matarme.

- Tres años es mucho tiempo. Son 1095 días.

- Y yo estaré aquí cada uno de ellos. No voy a moverme, sabes que no podría aunque quisiera.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- No. Lo juro.

Tuvo ganas de preguntarle _"¿solemnemente?"._

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione tuvo que admitir (por primera y última vez en su vida) delante de Ron que no entiende de hombres.

No entiende por qué huelen bien después de afeitarse o se dan palmadas en la espalda para saludarse, ni por qué les gusta leer revistas porno cuando piensan que nadie está mirando.

No entiende (y todavía tiene ganas de llorar cuando lo piensa) cómo pueden mentir con esa naturalidad y romper tu corazón en pedacitos minúsculos sin ni siquiera utilizar una tijera.

No lo entendía con quince años y no lo entiende ahora, con dieciocho, con las mismas manos pequeñas, el mismo jersey con la enorme H bordada y la sensación de que ha suspendido el único examen que de verdad importaba.

Ella cumplió su promesa.

(¿Por qué él no?)

Todavía se pregunta si sus manos estarán tensas o relajadas detrás del velo.

* * *

_Lo sé. Sé que es surrealista en muchísimas partes y que Hermione intentando seducir a Sirius es RARO, pero aún así he intentado ceñirme a sus personalidad en la medida posible y acoplarme al canon (que digo yo que eso tiene que contar algo, aunque sea sólo como buena intención). Tened piedad._

_Es mi primer Sirius/Hermione y no quería hacer algo demasiado típico porque __**Dream-Kat**__, de la que por cierto, hoy es su cumpleaños (mensaje subliminal¡felicítala!), se merecía algo original y bonito. _

_Considéralo como mi regalo de navidad atrasado y de cumpleaños al mismo tiempo. Navidaños o algo así. No será original, ni bonito, pero es todo lo que puedo darte. _

_¿Pedradas, tomates y blasfemias varias vía review?_

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._

_**Earwen Neruda**_


End file.
